Remedios contra la frustración
by xay-chan
Summary: Sí, Murakoshi no podía perdonar a Tatsumi y, de vez en cuando, su frustración se hacía notar. Por suerte los remedios de Tatsumi contra la frustración de Murakoshi parecían ser muy eficaces. Oneshot


¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Bueno, ayer al fin terminé de ver el anime de Giant Killing, una serie que tenía pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo, y como siempre, en cuanto terminé de verla, busque fanfictions que leer sobre ella. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había un solo fanfiction en español, al menos en esta página. Así que aquí estoy, animándome a ser la primera (y esperemos que no la última) en escribir sobre la serie. Sé que en el mundo de los fics hay una gran relación entre la oferta y la demanda, cuanto más quieren leer los fans sobre una serie, más fanfictions se escriben sobre ella, así que el que no hayan más fanfictions en español me hace esperar una pobre recepción para esta historia. Aun así espero no decepcionarles y animarles a escribir sobre esta corta pero gran serie.

Advertencia: shonen-ai Tatsumi/Murakoshi. Basado en el capítulo 18 del anime.

Sin nada más que decir les dejo con este pequeño oneshot.

Los personajes de Giant Killing no me pertenecen.

.

.

**Remedios contra la frustración**

.

La relación entre Murakoshi y Tatsumi nunca había sido ideal. No había más que ver la sucesión de hechos entre ellos desde que se conocieron:

Tatsumi es el pilar central de ETUMurakoshi admira a TatsumiMurakoshi se une a ETUTatsumi deja a ETU en la estacadaMurakoshi se convierte en el pilar central de ETUTatsumi vuelve a ETU como entrenadorTatsumi le quita la capitanía a Murakoshi

Cierto que entre periodo y periodo muchas cosas más habían ocurrido, y que al final Tatsumi volvió a ponerle en su puesto de capitán, pero estaba claro que su pasada historia juntos dejaba mucho que desear para construir una relación ideal entre entrenador y capitán.

No que Murakoshi se quejara. Al quitarle el puesto de capitán, Tatsumi le había hecho abrir los ojos, ver realmente cuál era su función dentro del equipo. Y, aunque al principio había sido cuanto menos escéptico, estaba claro que Tatsumi estaba haciendo un gran trabajo como entrenador. Solamente había que ver los resultados de sus partidos, estaban haciendo su mejor temporada desde hacía diez años, desde que el propio Tatsumi Takeshi les abandonara.

No, Murakoshi no se quejaba sobre su situación actual, ni sobre la situación actual del equipo, al contrario, estaba agradecido con Tatsumi por devolverles al lugar que les correspondía. Pero aun así no podía perdonarle por abandonar cuando lo hizo, por decepcionarle cuando tanto le respetaba, por dejarle solo cuando al fin podía jugar a su lado. Y esa frustración, de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, se hacía notar.

.

¿Qué tipo de jugador va a salir al campo esperando perder? – reclamaba Murakoshi enfadado creyendo que su entrenador pensaba que no tenía suficiente fe en el equipo.

Entonces no importa. ¡Vamos a aplastar a Osaka! – declaraba Tatsumi despreocupado dándole el último bocado a su helado. Una gran vena se marcó entonces en la frente del moreno que apretaba los puños, hirviendo de irritación por la apatía de su entrenador.

¡¿Eres incapaz de tomarte nada enserio?! – explotaba finalmente ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del mayor – Puedo entender que fueras descuidado como jugador, cuando tus actos solo te afectaban a ti mismo… – con los ojos cerrados con rabia no pudo ver como el entrenador dejaba su asiento y poco a poco se acercaba hasta él - … pero, ¡ahora estas dirigiendo un equipo! No puedes simplemente… - y sus palabras se perdieron en alguna parte entre sus labios y los contrarios cuando estos se fundieron en un frío y dulce beso con sabor a helado de piña*.

Tranquilo, Murakoshi – susurraba sobre sus labios el mayor con una seductora sonrisa – Vamos a entrenar muy duro para el partido de Osaka. A partir de mañana – decía volviendo en un segundo a su descuidada forma de ser habitual - ¡Ah! ¡He ganado! Que suerte. – sonreía feliz como un niño al ver el premio impreso en el palo de su helado.

.

Sí, Murakoshi no podía perdonar a Tatsumi y, de vez en cuando, su frustración se hacía notar. Por suerte los remedios de Tatsumi contra la frustración de Murakoshi parecían ser muy eficaces.

.

**Fin**

.

.

*gusto propio. No tengo ni idea de a qué sabrán en Japón los helados azules.

.

¿Demasiado corto? La verdad es que en un principio no tenía ni idea de qué escribir pero como quería escribir algo sobre esta serie había pensado en un Tatsumi/Tsubaki pero no se me ocurría nada con ellos y entonces me vino a la mente Murakoshi y la escena en la que me baso en este fic que creo que es la primera en la que se ve juntos a Murakoshi y Tatsumi teniendo una conversación entrenador/capitán y pensé "¡Oye! Estos dos se ven bien juntos" así que aquí estoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Comentarios, críticas, peticiones, reclamaciones… no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen y lo bien recibidos que son (incluso las quejas así que ya sabes, no te cortes). Gracias por leer.

.

**Xay-chan**


End file.
